Tout pour elle
by Leuny
Summary: La Marionnettiste contrôlait les gens. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle contrôlait tous les actions et surtout non pas leurs pensées... Oneshot.


_**Tout pour elle**_

 **Notes introductoires** : J'adore Miraculous Ladybug ! C'est tout. La série ne m'appartient pas du tout.

" _Nous sommes les marionnettes de notre inconscience."_

~Carlos Ruiz Zafón ( _L'Ombre du vent 2001_ )

Il était en train d'aller dans le métro à la soirée ciné qui était organisée sous la Tour Eiffel. Et avant, il voulait tester un célèbre magasin de fromages. D'après tout, Plagg, le petit kwami qui l'accompagnait l'aidait beaucoup tout le temps, alors il devait lui offrir une récompense de temps à temps. Malheureusement, ce magasin se trouvait à l'autre coin du monde – ou bien, il lui semblait comme si, car il devait mettre à peu près une heure et demi en métro pour y aller.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait faire, rien de plus fatiguant que ça. Son père l'avait prié d'aller au spectacle – ordonné, avait toussoté Plagg d'une voix insolente – et Nathalie n'a pas pu convaincre Mr Agreste d'y faire aller quelqu'un d'autre. C'était lui, le visage de l'entreprise de Gabriel Agreste, alors il devait assister au spectacle. Il espérait que cela changeait quand il deviendrait adulte, mais bon.

À ce moment-là, il se trouvait dans une rame du métro. Prenant son portable, il faisait comme s'il le regardait et a commencé à parler à Plagg sans que sa bouche bougeât trop. En regardant rapidement autour de lui du coin de ses yeux, il s'est rendu compte que personne ne le remarquait.

« Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de gens là-bas ? » il a demandé à Plagg qui restait dans la poche de sa veste et venait de se réveiller, se frottant les yeux d'une petite main noire. La créature lui répond d'une manière légère et ennuyée, comme d'habitude.

« Ça m'est égal s'il y a beaucoup de gens ou pas… tu penses qu'il y a du fromage ? » ses priorités ne changeaient jamais. Avec une grimace, Adrien a déposé son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il supprimait une soupire énorme et espérait que Ladybug ne devait pas se débrouiller avec un kwami aussi imperturbable et têtu qu'en était le sien.

Soudain, il a remarqué du mouvement venant de sa gauche. Tournant sa tête dans cette direction, il voyait qu'il y avait deux filles qu'il connaissait dans la rame d'à côté. C'étaient Alya et… oh, Marinette s'est cachée derrière lui ? Hésitant un instant, il leur a fait coucou et souri. Adrien devait fermer ses yeux quand Alya a tiré Marinette de sa cachette derrière lui et elles lui faisaient coucou, aussi. La situation était un peu pénible, il trouvait.

Un instant plus tard, il s'est mis devant la fenêtre qui séparait les rames car dans la rame d'à côté, il se passait quelque chose de magique. Alya se transformait en Lady Wifi. Oh non. Pas bien. Et Marinette était encore là !

Stupéfait, il ne pouvait que regarder Alya parler d'une manière plus animée et agitée que normale. On n'entendait rien, la fenêtre et le bruit du métro étaient trop fort. Quand Marinette commençait à répondre à elle, il déchiffrait de sa bouche qu'elle l'avait reconnue comme Lady Wifi. Bonne déduction, Watson, quoi de neuf ?

Sa tête ne travaillait plus, il semblait. Le prochain moment, Alya avait commencé à crier fortement et Marinette parlait trop vite pour le déchiffrer. Zut. Il devait faire quelque chose. Plagg n'était pas d'aide quand il ne pouvait pas se transformer – il y avait trop de gens dans sa rame.

Heureusement, le métro entrait dans la prochaine station à ce moment-là. Aussitôt que le métro s'est arrêté et les portes se sont ouvertes, entendait Alya parler, mais il n'entendait que peu jusqu'au moment où elle criait « …gagné ! »

Dès qu'il a remarqué qu'elle avait sorti de la station, courrait vers le conducteur du métro. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer dans les rames, alors il devait aller ailleurs.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur ! Il y a… Il y a un chat là – dans la rame ! » Le conducteur le regardait brièvement avant qu'il se dirigeât vers les rames du métro en disant « Oh ! Je vais voir. » comme prévu par Adrien.

Un clin d'œil plus tard, Plagg a sorti de sa poche. Avant que le kwami ait fini dire « Un chat ! », Adrien l'a interrompu. « Plagg, il faut faire quelque chose ! » et en ignorant ce que la petite créature allait dire, il criait sa phrase magique pour se transformer en Chat Noir.

Une fois transformé, il a couru envers l'entrance de la station où il voyait que Marinette restait encore, stupéfaite de ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux. Il a mis une main sur son épaule en disant « Hé ! C'était Lady Wifi. » il monte dans la direction où elle avait fui du doigt. Tournant sa tête vers Marinette de nouveau, il lui a demandé si elle l'avait dit quelque chose et appris que Marinette possédait des poupées. Marinette. Ah, d'accord. Pas de temps pour être confus. Il lui a demandé son adresse et sortait de la station pour y aller et arrêter Lady Wifi.

C'étaient des situations comme celle-ci où Adrien savait pourquoi il adorait son bâton. Le seul outil qu'utilisait Chat Noir était parfait pour l'emmener tout au long du chemin jusqu'à l'adresse de Marinette – où Ladybug l'attendait déjà. Oh, quelle belle surprise~

 _-Inutile de chagriner chat, quand le fromage est mangé-_

Le défi que leur avait jeté Lady Wifi en prenant toutes les poupées de Marinette – sauf celle de Chat Noir, parce que toutes les forces de l'univers ont décidé qu'il devait souffrir ce jour-là, évidemment, – lui avait fait un peu de peur, il devait admettre dans sa propre tête, surtout quand il pensait à ce que la Marionnette pouvait faire avec une poupée de lui dans ses mains. Il frissonnait quand il y a pensé. Il fallait la récupérer – et vite !

À la station télé, il a rencontré Ladybug. Heureusement, il n'a pas dû la chercher trop longtemps. Ils arrivaient à la scène du crime exactement dans le moment où la Marionnette était en train d'animer sa poupée. Avec des yeux grands et un « Non ! » sur ses lèvres, il a essayé de l'arrêter et sauté pour prendre sa poupée de l'air, mais il n'y arrivait pas à temps.

Un moment après, il s'est rendu compte qu'il a été fait une poupée, plus le maître de son corps et qu'il ne pouvait que regarder tout ce qui se passait de dehors. Adrien ne voulait pas servir la Marionnette, mais la décision n'était pas la sienne. Il ne s'est pas du tout attendu d'être une poupée, et il ne voulait surtout pas heurter Ladybug !

Alors quand la Marionnette ordonnait Ladybug de lui donner sa poupée avec sa voix, Adrien ne pouvait rien faire. Et merci, Ladybug, de lui avoir donner un coup avec son yoyo quand elle le poussait d'elle. Ce n'était pas gentil – et il ne savait pas que son yoyo aurait une telle force… il notait qu'il ne voulait jamais faire Ladybug du mal, il ne voulait jamais se battre avec elle si son yoyo était capable de le pousser une telle distance sans qu'elle eût l'intention de le faire. Ah. Il ne voulait jamais se battre avec elle, point.

Sans qu'il se soit rendu compte, il allait en formation avec les autres derrière la Marionnette. Mais, un moment après, quand Ladybug s'est échappée d'une manière extravagante et extrêmement cool comme d'habitude, il ne faisait rien d'extra, lui. La Marionnette n'avait pas encore donné d'ordres à lui – et il a décidé : s'il ne recevait pas d'ordres, il n'en faisait rien de sa part pour arrêter Ladybug. Ça devrait être un jour sombre où Chat Noir ne faisait pas son meilleur pour empêcher les akouma et, par conséquence, le Papillon de toutes ses forces.

Ensuite, ils suivaient Ladybug qui avait fui la scène – et Chat Noir aurait pu traverser un escalier à l'autre en sautant et en riant et en faisant des blagues, mais la Marionnette ne le savait pas il semblait, alors Adrien a silencieusement et simplement joint les autres victimes ré-akoumatisés dans leur course en haut. Il courrait juste derrière Lady Wifi – elle posait le plus grand danger à leur mission, il trouvait.

Lorsque Ladybug avait entouré le policier et le dessinateur avec du scotch, il a prolongé son bâton et l'a agrippé fermement. La réponse de Ladybug était un peu plus violente qu'il s'attendait – elle a sauté sur le bâton et faisait Adrien perdre la balance en même temps qu'il a été lancé du toit du bâtiment – mais comme ça, il ne serait pas de danger pour elle pendant au moins les cinq minutes qu'il devait mettre pour rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il espérait qu'elle trouverait une solution à son dilemme bientôt. Ah non, son corps s'est bougé de nouveau. Apparemment, la Marionnette a enfin remarqué qu'il n'était pas avec les autres et a pris le contrôle de son corps de nouveau, le faisant monter son bâton au milieu de la Seine, tout près de la cathédrale de Notre Dame et crier quelque chose. Non, il ne faisait plus attention à ce que cette petite fille enchantée disait depuis qu'il savait ce qu'ils devaient faire pour libérer l'akouma.

Oh-la-la, il sentait son corps se bouger – mais ce n'était pas lui qui le contrôlait. C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange, d'être capable de regarder tout ce qui se passait, mais de ne pouvoir rien faire…

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait encore dans le studio. En entrant la chambre où se battait la Marionnette avec Ladybug, il entendait à peine le cri familier « Lucky Charm ! » Oh, finalement ! Elle devait les sauver des mains de la Marionnette bientôt, si tout allait bien.

S'armant avec son fidèle bâton, il a marché devant la Marionnette, en face du mur derrière laquelle se cachait Ladybug. Dès que le dessinateur a fait effacer le mur, il a vu Ladybug qui tournait non pas seulement son yoyo dans sa main gauche, mais d'autre chose dans sa main droite de plus.

« … et maintenant je suis deux fois plus forte ! » ses pensées l'avaient mis trop loin pour entendre ce qu'elle disait avant, mais il était impressionné de sa courage – sa Lady était la meilleure et il ne la doutait pas un second !

Professionnellement, elle s'est mise dans l'attaque et a évité tous les missiles du policier et de Lady Wifi. Sans doute, elle poursuivait un plan. Ses yeux le montraient pour tout le monde à voir. Mais personne sauf que lui la regardait. Si la Marionnettiste avait réfléchi, elle saurait que Ladybug avait un plan avec lequel elle était en train de gagner – son Lucky Charm ne la laisse jamais tomber. Il se taisait.

Seul au moment où elle s'est approchée suffisamment, il a couru et sauté envers elle, faisant basculer son bâton. Un clin d'œil après, sa jambe était capturée dans la corde du yoyo que Ladybug tirait vers elle, le faisant tomber sur terre. Il n'y restait plus qu'un instant avant que Ladybug l'ait tiré envers les autres. En criant il tombait sur Lady Wifi. Bien fait ! Dans sa tête, il poussait des cris de joie.

Lady Wifi l'a poussé d'au-dessous d'elle. Adrien n'a plus fait attention et il ne pouvait à peine s'assoir avant qu'il ait été arrêté dans le temps.

 _-Inutile de chagriner chat, quand le fromage est mangé-_

Le prochain moment où il s'est rendu compte ce qui se passait c'était déjà la fin de la bataille du jour et il se trouvait dans une chambre de…. Où exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ah, Ladybug était là. Il s'est approché d'elle pour la demander. Sa réponse lui frappait.

Marionnette ? Lui ? Il était marionnette ? Ah, bah, la seule à être autorisé de contrôler son cœur c'était Ladybug, en tout cas, alors il le lui disait. Elle riait, mais bon. Elle ne lui croirait jamais, n'était-il pas ? En souriant, il la regardait aller chez la petite fille enchantée. Ce n'était pas Manon, son nom ?

Au moins, cette fois-ci il lui n'a pas fait du mal pendant le temps qu'il était… marionnette. Au moins il ne l'avait pas heurtée.

Et voilà sa mère. Mme Chamac est entrée dans la chambre. Tout allait bien qui finissait bien. Il fallait juste trouver un coin où il pouvait se transformer en Adrien et il pouvait s'en aller. Dans un débarras près de l'entrance, il le trouvait et changeait forme. Franchement, il aurait dû s'attendre la question que Plagg lui posait immédiatement.

« Tu as du Camembert ? »

 **Notes d'auteure :** La première fanfiction que j'ai écrite entièrement en français…. Ouuuuffff. Soyez gentils, s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
